


Final Moments

by Liyyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped watching tvd a while ago and thought I wasn't as heavily as invested in Delena anymore but then I watched the last episode and I was wrong so here's this thing I wrote to cope with my feelings.

“What are you doing?” Elena asked, spotting her boyfriend lying in the middle of the road, unable to keep the little smile off her face as she walked closer to him, butterflies flittering about in her stomach.

"Waiting for you,” he replied, standing up to meet her. 

“On the place that we first met?” she responded with a teasing lilt.

“I’m feeling symbolic,” he retorted, a smirk written on his own features.

They were inches apart now, their eyes locked and as the silence descended upon them, Elena couldn’t stop the lump that formed in her throat. This was the last time she was going to see Damon Salvatore. She knew he was close to breaking as well and she didn’t think her heart could take it so she shattered the quiet, prolonging the inevitable.

“How about that dance?” she asked softly, holding her hand out towards him.

Without a word, he took it and simply the contact of his skin against hers was enough to send jolts of electricity pulsing through her veins. She held back a gasp as Damon spun her around, twirling her in all directions and leaving her breathless. He expertly led her around their makeshift dance floor and for a moment, it was all perfect. For a few seconds she allowed herself to forget about the world around her and to pretend that she had all the time in the universe with this man. That they had tomorrow and the day after that and she would wake up in his arms and everything would be alright. 

“Elena,” her name just barely escaped from his lips, a whisper so low that at first she wasn’t even sure if she had imagined it. But he was looking at her as if she was the sun in his sky and his eyes were glassy and she wasn’t ready to say goodbye not yet not ever.

“I’m scared,” he confessed, pouring his heart out to her and bleeding all over the ground as he let his brave facade fall away. “I don’t know how I’m going to live without you.”

“You have to,” she replied, her own eyes filled with tears as she choked back the sob that threatened to escape because she had to be strong. For him. “It’s going to be hard but your life can’t stop just because I’m not in it.”

“Elena you are my life,” he said, causing her to break even more if such a thing was possible.

“You’re mine too,” she admitted softly, finally letting the tears stream down her cheeks as she spent her final moments in the arms of the man she loved. 

He reached out, tenderly wiping away the wetness from her face and she leaned into his hand, revelling in his touch as she memorized every detail about this moment. Soon the memory would be all that she would have left.

“I love you Damon Salvatore,” she declared, because she needed to say it one last time. She needed him to hear it one last time. “Hold on to that okay?” 

He nodded as he leaned his forehead against hers, desperately clutching her.

“Are you ready?” She asked quietly, her voice trembling.

“Ready to spend the next sixty years of my life without you? I’ll never be ready for that” he replied, trying to make his words light but failing.

So instead, he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his and just like every other time she kissed him, the world fell away. Only Damon and Elena existed. The stars shone down on them, even the universe taking pity on the lovers who seemed to be doomed from the start. But Elena didn’t regret a single second. Damon had given her everything she had ever wanted and more. He gave her a love that consumed her. He made her feel alive again.

As his mouth moved against hers, fireworks exploded in her chest and every cell in her body was set on fire as she drowned herself in Damon. She pulled him closer but he would never be close enough while she kissed him like there was no tomorrow because for them, there wasn’t. They were all out of time.

“I will always find my way back to you,” she whispered when they pulled away, never allowing her eyes to leave his even for a second.

“You better,” he responded, his voice wavering, the saddest smile she’d ever seen present on his features.

“I love you Elena,” he said even though he didn’t have to. Even though she already knew. 

Neither one of them could bring themselves to say goodbye. Because this wasn’t a goodbye. She would see him again one day. They would be together one day. It was these thoughts Elena wrapped around her like a blanket for comfort as she struggled to hold herself together. 

They stood unmoving in the middle of the road, the seconds ticking by and counting down the moment it would all end.

Then Elena blinked, just one millisecond longer than usual. And when she opened her eyes again, Damon was gone. Finally, surrounded by loneliness, Elena allowed herself to break as she crumbled to the pavement, her cries echoing in the wind of the cold dark night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2am last night I have exams and I'm not even supposed to be writing right now but anyway sorry it's kinda shitty and rushed but I'm pressed for time. But thanks for reading!


End file.
